gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Highjack
You need to use that bike in order to get Cesar close enough to the truck. Pick up Cesar then catch up to the truck. The truck coming from Las Venturas and going to Foster Valley along the Garver Bridge. Pull up to the left hand side of the truck and hold the bike in position until Cesar is ready to jump. Hold this position! Get into the truck and drive it back to the garage. Drive the truck back to the garage. }} Highjack is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the U.S government agent Mike Toreno from his ranch in Tierra Robada, San Andreas. Mission Mike Toreno (who, as it turns out, was never in the helicopter Carl blew up) appears, and explains to Carl who he is and what he is here for. He needs Carl to do jobs which he cannot be caught doing. The first one is to commandeer a truck. He says it is a two-man job, and Carl would need someone to help him out, so he has Cesar come over. After a small talk, Carl and Cesar hop on a bike and head for a tanker on its way to San Fierro, just across the Garver Bridge. While heading there, Carl tells Cesar the plan, which makes Cesar a bit nervous, as Toreno (or his henchman) did not mention that on the phone. Once they have reached the tanker, Carl steers the motorbike, matching the truck's speed, while Cesar is preparing to hop on it. He eventually hops on board and jacks the vehicle. Carl then hops on board, and takes the truck back to the garage in Doherty. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *You need to use that bike in order to get Cesar close enough to the truck *Pick up Cesar then catch up to the truck *Pull up to the left hand side of the truck and hold the bike in position until Cesar is ready to jump *Get into the truck and drive it back to the garage Post mission phone call Mike Toreno: Here. Now. Don't screw around. Carl Johnson: What an Asshole! Reward The reward for completing this mission is $7,000 and the mission Interdiction is unlocked. Trivia *After Cesar hijacks the tanker, he will get into the passenger seat. Despite this, the player can still enter the tanker through the passenger door, resulting in a minor glitch where Carl passes through Cesar. *This mission may be inspired by the final truck-jacking scene from The Fast and the Furious. The difference between the game and the movie is that Cesar has to jump from a bike onto the truck and hijack it, while the truck driver is unarmed. In the movie, however, the truck driver is armed with a shotgun and the scene is more involved. *At the end of the mission, Cesar drives the tanker into the Doherty garage, even though the garage is too small to accommodate it. *If the player drives the bike onto the Kincaid Bridge, Cesar will let Carl know by saying, "Man, you crazy, this is the rail bridge!", "We jacking a train, holmes?", or "The road bridge is over there!". *The bike's licence plate reads "PREACHER". *While driving on the highway, if the tanker crashes into other cars, it will knock them out of the way more forcefully than usual. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_66_-_Highjack_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_66_-_Highjack_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_66_-_Highjack_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version See Also *Mission walkthrough Navigation }}de:Highjack es:Highjack pl:Przejęcie Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas